


Who is in your heart now?

by Freaky_Zombie_Chick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anime Tropes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, PostwickShipping, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky_Zombie_Chick/pseuds/Freaky_Zombie_Chick
Summary: I played Pokémon sword and I have fallen deep into the rabbit hole of postwickshipping, Hop/Gloria aka the Female Player. Each chapter will be a different theme, request, and prompt.Good times, bad times, those certain anime tropes we all secretly enjoy times, it is request time. I’ll love to take on a few requests. So let's hear them
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song by Studio Killers on YouTube. I recommended to give the band a listen. If you have requests or prompts let me know, I would love to hear them. Also, I’m aging everyone up to at least 18 years old.

He couldn’t believe it. All of his doubts and worries melted away to pure glee after her answer earlier this afternoon. It kept on replaying in Hop’s mind once he made his way to The Rose of the Rondelands Hotel. For as long he could remember he liked his best friend, Gloria, since preschool. Then those feelings turned into like-like in middle school. And soon enough his feelings bloomed to a full-on crush once they two made their way to the gym battles. 

He made two promises the day they got their Pokémon form his older brother.

First, to beat his older brother and become the new champion. The second was to ask his rival on a date.

Hop’s first promise was the easiest of the two.

Every opportunity he had to ask Gloria out seemed to escape his grasp. From something as simple as not the right timing, and then to something a bit more difficult like how his nerves and anxiety getting the better of him. Like how Bede’s horrible words ate away at him to the point even his Pokémon battles suffered. It wasn’t till Gloria helped him out and even stopped their battle half way through to make sure he was okay. That was one of the qualities he really adored about her, how caring she was no matter the person. It wasn’t till they finally made it to the last city, Wyndon, of their Gym Challenge that he swore he would ask Gloria on that date.

And he did.

His bright golden eyes saw the giant Ferris wheel in the distant of Wyndon. Nothing like a fun ride for a first date, the two of them all alone in a cabin. A perfect spot to also share a first kiss-

His stomach was filled to the brim with so many butterfrees just thinking about it.

Hop tugged at his backpack strap and glanced at Gloria. She was looking at her rotom phone, scrolling away at news articles. He swallowed the last bit of the jitters and wished himself the best of luck.

“H-hey Gloria,” he started.

The older teen put her phone away and looked up at Hop and said, “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you want to go sightseeing?” Wait-NO THAT’S NOT WHAT HE MEANT TO ASK!! He mentally yelled at himself.

“Oh, like a break from Pokémon battles-”

“NO!!” Hop interrupted her. He cleared his throat. “I meant, do you want to go to the Ferris wheel, with me tomorrow? Like on a date.” He whispered the last sentence.

Gloria was blushing and Hop could feel his own face flushing as well. But it was out there and finally off his chest. The butterfrees in the pit of his stomach felt like they were about to dynamax to level 100.

“Oh Hop, I would love to ride the Ferris wheel with you,” Gloria replied with a big smile of her own. 

The butterfrees didn’t dynamax in Hop’s stomach, but instead they all fluttered away in pure happiness and joy. He couldn’t help but give his best friend his biggest smile ever, which is hard to believe coming from him. He couldn’t believe it.

“I’m staying at the Rondelands Hotel,” he said.

“Me too,” Gloria added.

“I’ll meet you at the lobby around noon. We’ll grab lunch first.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gloria waved at him. “I’ll see you then. I got some shopping to do.”

And with that Gloria, his rival and best friend and hoping to be future girlfriend, walked off to take care of her business for the day. 

Fast-forward to his current situation of his hotel room. Hop’s next battle was a difficult one, far more than any previous Pokémon battle. The queen size bed was concealed with different shirts and bottoms of his wardrobe.

He didn’t know what to wear for his first date with Gloria. And it didn’t help either it was going to be his first date ever.

\---

The luxury lobby was somewhat busy the next day. Hop was standing against a pillar near the elevator, wanting to be the first person she sees in the lobby. The teen finally decided on his look of a grey button up top and slightly ripped dark denim jeans with his usual trainers, and his backpack resting one shoulder. He kept checking his rotom phone to check the time and random news feed, his nerves eating away at him again. It was only ten minutes till noon, Gloria would be here any minute now.

As on cue, the elevator doors opened. Hop glanced up and saw Gloria, sweeping a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she entered the lobby. She was wearing a lavender boatneck sweatshirt and jean short-SHORTS!! Hop couldn’t help but to get a quick glance at her bare upper legs. Gloria was always the more modest type when it came to clothes, and seeing so much of her thighs made him blush a bit.

He snapped out of when she turned to see him. His best friend waved at him and rushed towards him. “Hey Hop, looking very sharp in that button up.”

“Thanks,” Hop breathed. “You look pretty, as always.”

“Oh Hop, how sweet of you.” Gloria blushed a bit, sheepishly looking away. “How about a quick selfie before lunch?”

“Sure.”

Gloria’s rotom phone floated out her bag as they posed, making silly faces with huge smiles.

“Let’s go eat,” Hop said, sticking his thumb out to the hotel’s entrance doors.

“And so that I won’t get lost.” She grabbed his hand and gave a good squeeze. “Lead the way.”

Hop’s smile was brighter than the sun could ever be as they rushed outside, hand in hand.

The two deciding on a more casual look was perfect for the Wyndon’s weather. It was surprising warmer than yesterday but still overall pleasant. The Ferris wheel was further north of Wyndon in a small amusement park. The duo took the motorail to get to it. And that is where they decided to eat carnival type of food.

Hop opened his wallet in front of the food stall. He was a bit distressed about the prices.

“How about we split it?” Gloria offered, liked she read his mind.

“Sounds good.” He smiled.

With two cheese pizza slices, a shared side of onion rings, and the absolute cutest Alcremie themed ice crème cone dessert, the two teens enjoyed their lunch on a park bench. The ice crème cone was so adorable that Gloria took several pictures of it and almost cried about eating it. It was scrumptious beyond belief. Plus, Hop had the smart idea of sharing it as a good excuse to get closer to her. He was almost tempted to kiss Gloria when some whip cream and sprinkles stuck to her cheek. From how she carries herself in Pokémon battles to remembering how messy her hair can get from her hat, even now Hop still found her beautiful. 

After full bellies, a few rounds of carnival games where Gloria won Hop a small keychain, they made it to the final act of this wonderful late afternoon date, the Ferris wheel ride. The two best friends sat on the same side on the cabin, while their bags rested on the other side. Gloria was looking at the window, far above the city of Wyndon from the Rose Tower to Wyndon Stadium.

“The view is so beautiful from here,” she commented.

“It sure is,” Hop stated, but he wasn’t look at the view out the window but at Gloria. Seeing her now, he knew for sure that his crush was more than that. It was love. And he knew he wanted to be with her, no mattered what.

Like on cue, she turned and caught him staring at her. All she did was smile at him. “I thought you were talking about the city.”

“Nothing in this city can compare to you.” He leaned in towards her.

“You’re making me blush.” She closed the gap a bit more.

“If it will keep you smiling, I’ll tell you that your beautiful every day.”

They got closer to the point their hands were touching. Gloria was first to grasp his and lean in close, her head tilted to the side. Hop followed her lead, closing his eyes and leaned in.

They shared their first kiss.


	2. Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I played Pokémon sword and I have fallen deep into the rabbit hole of postwickshipping, Hop/Gloria aka the Female Player. Each chapter will be a different theme, request, and prompt.
> 
> Good times, bad times, those certain anime tropes we all secretly enjoy times, it is request time. I’ll love to take on a few requests. So let's hear them.

She invited her best friend, Hop, to camp with her for the night. It’s been two whole days since they seen each other, it’s was only luck they crossed paths in the wild area. Stopping in the secluded corner of Hammerlocke Hills was their campsite for the night. Gloria would be lying to herself that she was very happy to be near him, no she felt more than that. Anytime she got the chance to see Hop, she felt over the moon and with a good case of butterflies in her stomach to add. Any excuse to hang out more with her best friend she would take in a heartbeat. These feelings started to blossom more and more with each passing day.

“Slow down, Hop!” Gloria pleaded, holding her fan at a steady pace.

Now the flame of the large camping pot was getting too big for Gloria’s liking. Hop was fanning the flame with all his might and endless energy. Her rainbow swirl Alcremie gave a worried look at the curry pot along with his chipper Wooloo. Then the two Pokémon went to a state of panic when the flames got too large. The smell of burnt filled the air.

“I thought it would cook faster!!” Hop explained.

“Curry needs to be cooked evenly not faster.” Gloria placed the lid on the pot and then splashed water on the fire to cool it down. “How about I take care of dinner, while you get the tents ready?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It took a bit longer than they played, but doing their parts to set up camp was about done. Also having the task at hand helped Gloria think for a bit. Why was she having these sudden feelings for him? Maybe it started back with their first Pokémon battle? Maybe even further? Now that she thought about it, it started when Hop told his dreams of defeating his brother and becoming the next champion. Seeing the hopes and excitement in his eyes, it filled Gloria with such joy.

The delicious smell of the curry brought her back to her senses to the here and now. With some rare sweet berries and some good smooth stirs, dinner was ready. And in just time too. 

When Gloria turned to see how Hop was doing, he was done and even playing with their Pokémon. Wooloo was enjoying playing with him with the feather toy, while her Alcremie was poking at the bell ball, enjoying the soothing ringing sound.

“Dinner is ready,” she called out.

“Wow Gloria, this looks amazing,” Hop marveled. They took their shares of the sweet decorative curry dish. It was garnished with an eevee and a pikachu, whose smiles were just as cute as them. “I almost feel bad digging into this masterpiece.”

“Well don’t let it get cold.”

So the two trainers dug in and so did their Pokémon as well. They ate everything till the camping pot was scrapped clean.

“Where did you even learn to cook like that,” he commented with a bright smile. “No wonder you’re hard to beat if you feed your Pokémon like that all the time.”

“It’s nothing, really,” she giggled. 

“I mean it Gloria, is this this the reason you’re Pokémon are getting stronger?”

“Hop, if a good bowl of curry is all it takes for strong Pokémon then there will be no point in Pokémon battles.”

“Yeah I know but it doesn’t hurt to dream that.”

The mood of the campsite went somber quickly as Hop looked down at his unfinished curry. Gloria knew something was up and wondered why. Her best friend’s smile was gone. And she wanted to change that. It was always him cheering her up when things got difficult.

“Hop,” Gloria moved closer to him, “you know you can always talk to me, about anything you want.”

Hop’s golden eyes glanced at her and then back at his curry dinner, and let out a heavy sigh. His Wooloo moved to his side and affectionally headbutted his arm, letting out a small concerned cry. That gave Hop just enough of encouragement that he needed to finally 

“I’ve been feeling horrible ever since I lost to this awful trainer,” Hop started. “Ugh, I hate even talking about him.”

Gloria looked pained. He was most caring and loveable person she ever meant, so hearing Hop saying that he hated someone was shocking, to say the least. But she stayed quiet, she ate and she listened.

“I can deal with people trashing about me, but once he mentioned my brother and how I was ruining his reputation. He got to me.” Hop was hugging his Wooloo, his food untouched to the side on the ground. “I really don’t like Bede.”

“Bede?” Gloria finally spoke up.

“Yeah, that’s his stupid name.” He was starting to bury his face in Wooloo’s thick plush fur.

“I think I beat a trainer by that name?”

Hop raised his head and enquired, “Platinum blonde curly hair?”

“Pink jacket and mostly fairy type Pokémon?” Gloria gave him a huge smile. “I kicked his ass all the way to Tuesday.”

Finally, his smile returned with a good hearty chuckle. “Of course, it would you.”

“You should have seen the look on his face.” She gave the grumpiest pout she could muster. “It was something like this.”

Her best, and dearest, friend laughed so hard he snorted. His cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. Gloria couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit.

“I’m happy to see you smiling again Hop.” She calmed and put her bowl down. She was blushing a bit. “You’re always one step ahead of me and always encouraging me to be stronger. But lately I miss seeing you.”

Hop when silent for a moment and stared at her. Then he finally spoke up, “I missed you too.”

“Then how about we travel together?”

“I would like.”


	3. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request idea from bearsofalthain: An idea I think might be cute would be one of them asking Leon (and maybe Raihan chips in!) for advice on how to ask the other out, but failing miserably whenever they try to follow his instructions
> 
> I like your idea and somehow some suffering got into it. The sibling love is slightly based on my own big sister and me.
> 
> Also requests are open

Will you go out with me?

That question kept running around in Hop’s mind like a Yamper scampering around in circles. He started to fancy for his best friend for a while now. When these feelings started to blossom, the teen didn’t really know for sure. All he knew that he wanted his best friend, Gloria, to be his girlfriend.

But what if she says no? What if she laughed at him for even asking her, let alone the thought of it?

What if this could hurt or even shatter their long friendship?

The thought of loosing her . . . forever.

Hop could feel his anxiety eating away at him. He hugged at his pillow, feeling how empty yet suffocating and lonely his bedroom was getting, his fingers digging into the plush cover. He knew Gloria wouldn’t make fun of him like that. But something deep inside of him was telling him otherwise.

He didn’t hear the knock at the bedroom door, let alone it opening it.

“Hey little bro, mum says dinner is about ready-” Leon, Galar’s Undefeated Champion, was staying back home for the weekend, said but cut himself off.

The scene he saw his little brother in broke his heart. He didn’t have to ask him anything to know something was wrong. Leon simply walked towards the bed, sat next to brother, and placed his hand on Hop’s back. Hop relaxed and stopped gripping the pillow, realizing his knuckles turned white from how tense he was. But he didn’t even look up at Leon, who started to rub his back in comfort. 

After a few moments of silence and no answer from her sons, their mum made he way upstairs. She glanced into Hop’s bedroom and made eye contact with her eldest son. He shook his head and she gave him a small but concerned smile. She left them to pause dinner for a while.

It wasn’t till another 10 more minutes Hop finally looked up at Leon.

“Won’t mum be mad if we wait any longer?” he finally spoke up.

“It can wait,” Leon replied.

“But Lee-”

“I’m sure mum knows you haven’t seen me, the campion, in forever so she’ll understand.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“But as your big bro,” he sighed deeply, “I know something is wrong and I’m here for you. Champion or not, you guys always come first, then Galar. So tell me, what’s eating at ya?”

“Lee it’s about . . .” Hop looked away, embarrassed. He really didn’t want to talk about his slight anxiety issues but he knew Leon wouldn’t turn him away no matter what. So he swallowed the last bit of horrible nerves and looked up at his older brother, determined now. “It’s about a girl.”

“You don’t say?~”Leon teased. His concern slowly turned to mockery, as older siblings do. It was an unwritten rule that all older siblings tease their younger ones when it came to their love lives, in a loving way of course.

“Suddenly I’m really hungry.” Hop tried to get up but Leon stopped him by the collar of his jacket.

“Oh no you don’t. you don’t get to drop off a bomb like that and just leave,” Leon stated, with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Now tell me, is she cute? I bet she is.”

“Come on Lee!”

“Is a Pokémon trainer too? I bet you saw her at a gym, was it love at first sight?”

With each and every pestering question, Hop could feel his face getting warmer. At this point he wished he said nothing at all. it was too much. The younger brother was blushing neck up.

“Do you know her name?”

“GLORIA!! I like Gloria!!” Hop blurted it out. Then he hid his face in the pillow from before, regretting every moment that lead up to this.

And it out in the open. No turning back now.

“OoooOOOOooh~” Leon sang. “So you like the girl next door and it was love at first sight.”

Hop only responded with a muffled groan.

“When are you going to ask her out?”

Another muffled groan but louder and longer.

“And let me guess you need help.”

Hop looked at him and nodded.

“Well you could just ask her out-” Hop’s distressed face was all to clear that wasn’t an option “-or try to go the more classic route.”

“Which is?”

“Give her a gift while you ask her. Chocolates and flowers are always the best.”

“Well Gloria and her Alcremie always seem to be eating those chocolate dipped cookies.” Just having the thought of him giving Gloria a present made him smile.

Seeing his younger brother smile for the first time since he entered the bedroom, it made Leon smile as well. He slung an arm over his shoulders for a side hug. “I told you countless times I’m the best big bro ever.”

“Well if you are the best, Lee, how come you haven’t asked-”

Suddenly, Hop was cut off with a playful headlock and Leon messed with his hair.

“Lee stop!!” he pleaded.

“You know the magic word,” Leon teased.

“Uncle!” Hop struggled out of his brother’s grip. “I said UNCLE!!” 

Leon chuckled and let go. He got up and offered his hand to him. “I think mum has waited long enough for us.”

Hop took his hand and was pulled off the bed. The two raced on downstairs to finally eat dinner.

It was the morning that Leon was leaving at the station. Waving, posing, taking pictures, all for his fans. In the distance, he could see Gloria carrying her rainbow swirl Alcremie in the hood of her sweater. She waved at Leon and made her way to the pokecenter. The champion waved back and went back to his fans but see keeping an eye on her and soon enough Hop joined her.

The scene unfolded out in a serene and quiet moment, away from his adoring fans.

Hop hid the single flower and bag of cookies behind his back. The two best friends chatted and Hop made his move. Gloria was surprised but she smiled. She took his gifts and kissed him on the cheek. 

Seeing his younger brother bright smile return even bigger was the best feeling ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have requests or prompts let me know, I would love to hear them.


End file.
